snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Phantom
Note: This character isn't conformed yet, so it isn't concidered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! "Let go of my sister!" -Manny trying to save Dani. Manny Phantom is a character from The Grim Tales From Down Below. Story Manny and Dani lived in Castle Evergrim. One day Grim Jr. returned back home and discovered Minimandy was gone and went to look for her. Dani and Manny decided to chase him. Eventually they could rest but soon were discovered by Empheles who then kidnapped Dani. Manny and Grim Jr. asked Mimi for help where to find Dani and Minnie. Mimi said they probably were at Boogeyman's Castle, and headed towards there. Manny then came to save her but also was captured but quickly escaped. After Manny fought with Empheles he almost was killed but was saved by Dani who regained consciousness. Both of them then fought Empheles and defeated him. Drax then activated a bomb on Empheles and the two quickly escaped. They then were confronted by Creeper who wanted to kill them, but were saved by Mimi. They went to Grim Jr. and Minnie and returned back home. Personality Manny is a bit strong-headed, immature and native, according from his older twin sister, Daniela. It was said by Drax that Manny is quite competitive since he is the youngest of the family. He doesn't seem to able to listen to his sister's talking since he quite positive how smug she is. Manny appears to have taken his father's pervertedness. He was quite happy and pleased when he first viewed Mimi. He is also considered to be stupid and reckless since he doesn't think before he acts. Relationships *'Dark Danny ' Dark Danny is the father of Manny and Daniela. Daniela says that her and Manny do not have a father. *'Mandy ' Mandy is the mother of Manny and Daniela. *'Daniela Phantom ' Daniela is the older twin sister of Manny. Daniela affronts him and makes him obey her, especially when their using their powers. *'Grim Jr. ' Grim Jr. is the half-brother of Manny. *'Minimandy' Minnie is the half-sister of Manny. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim acts kind-of like a father figure to the two. *'Mimi' Similar to how Grim Jr. sees her. Manny finds Mimi attractively hot and adores seeing her everytime they meet. Appearance Manny is a ghost with a green skin and white hair similar to his father, in his human form he has normal skin tone and black hair (Dark Danny's original hair color). His clothes are green color with yellow stripes around the edges with pink leggings underneath and wears brown boots. He also wears a cape, white gloves and a head-model of Grim on his chest. Manny's outfit is similar to what Minnie wore before she was brought back to life. Powers & Abilities Manny is a half-ghost with ghost-powers just like his father. Manny seems to be sharing his abilities with his sister Dani (similar to Grim Jr. and Minnie). Manny is more advanced in ghost-strength instead of ghost-techniques. He is seen to preform abilities like the Ghost Ray and Ghostly Wail. Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Manny the second prince of the Underworld, the first one being Grim Jr. *Manny stated he was seven years old. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Manny. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Ghost Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Male